Eve Brea
Eve Brea is a character in Parasite Eve II and true protagonist of The 3rd Birthday. She was adopted by Aya Brea and Kyle Madigan at the end of Parasite Eve II. Aya considers Eve to be her little sister as opposed to her daughter. However, it is important to note that Aya does not view Eve as a replacement for Maya Brea. Appearance As the clone of Aya, Eve looks just like her as girl: Japanese and Caucasian descent, blue eyes and light blonde hair. In Parasite Eve II, her uniform is similar to the PsySuit, with the collar in red, and red stripes going down sides and the cuffs of her sleeves, across the pockets, and along the bottom hem of the torso. She wears simple black shorts, although they are covered by her uniform, and a pair of black and red sneakers. Her helmet is black and in a symmetrical decagon shape, and the back is drawn into a pointed tail. The visor and several circles making up the ventilation glow with a red light. This helmet is a brainwave amplifier. Personality Eve Brea is spontaneously curious, warm and popular when she goes to school. Aya notes that Eve has a very innocent and pure personality. She has a craving for knowledge. She is also the only benevolent Eve while the other Eves are more malevolent and inhuman. Background Eve was created and raised by the Shadow government as a tool to harness and control ANMCs. In Parasite Eve II, which is set in September 2000, Aya noted that Eve's X-rays in the operation room looked like those of at least a 10 year old, although they are only 15 months old, implying Eve was created around 1999. Aya can also learn that in January 1998, a shadowy organization collected a neo-mitochondria DNA sample from Aya to use for their ANMCs, meaning that Eve may have also been created using Aya's DNA in 1998. Eve was kept in a room inside the shelter deep in the underground ark called Neo Ark. She was brainwashed and experimented upon. Eve was mind controlled to feel the emotion of fear to heighten her self-preservatory instincts. She drew horrific pictures of hacked bleeding bodies and charred corpses and was forced to see disturbing imagery. Despite this, she still somehow managed to stay pure. Eve created a barrier because she didn't want to be used anymore. Parasite Eve II Aya battled through to the defenses of Eve's room after defeating the Puppet Stinger. Kyle was considering killing her, but Aya put her hand on his gun. She calmed Eve down and removed her helmet, which was amplifying her powers tenfold. Calming Eve down made her lose her control over the ANMCs in Neo Ark, Dryfield, and Mojave Desert. With no master to control them, they merely collapsed where they stood, allowing the GOLEM defense units to retake the shelter and ark without any resistance. While escaping, Eve seems to have a headache and runs off. Eve is soon captured by No. 9. No. 9 calls Eve the "queen" and says she won't "die" but she won't "really be alive either". Later, Eve, who is helmeted again, is going to be fed to the Ultimate Being's cocoon. However Kyle betrays No. 9 and, after the satellite attack, Eve is consumed by the remains of the Ultimate Being, resulting in the rebirth of Mitochondrial Eve. After Aya defeats this form, she reverts back to normal. After the commemorative at the end of the game, it is revealed that Aya adopted Eve, and Rupert Broderick pulled some strings to make it look like Eve is Aya's younger sister. It also seems that Eve has lost her neo-mitochondrial powers. A year later, Eve reunites with Kyle at the American Museum of Natural History. A decade of peace For 10 years, between 2000-2010, Aya helped raised Eve with Kyle, presumably in New York City. Eve attended school and graduated from State University of New York in 2008. Eve became friends with Emily Jefferson. The 3rd Birthday Aya and Kyle were planned to be wed on December 24th, 2010, which is known in the game as Time Zero. However, before they could exchange vows, a group of SWAT members loaded gunfire on her and Kyle. Kyle Madigan survived the gunfire and was hospitalized. When Eve saw Aya dying, she switched consciousness with Aya through her mitochondria powers to try and save her, which resulted in "Overdive" being born. By Overdiving into Aya, Eve caused Aya's soul/consciousness to be destroyed and reborn as the Twisted. Without a consciousness in Eve's body, Eve went missing and so did Kyle. Kyle later reveals that Eve died in this incident. The death of Eve's body resulted in the creation of the "High Ones" which contained Eve's missing memories. With Eve's consciousness in Aya's body, Hyde Bohr found Eve lying in the front of Saint Thomas Church. Eve had forgotten all of her memories, and for the next 3 years, Eve assumed an identity of Aya Brea. Eve joined the CTI in order to fight against the Twisted. With her memories gone, Kyle simply assumed that Aya was suffering from amnesia, not knowing that "Aya" was truly Eve. Throughout the game, a phantom "Eve" is sometimes seen as a Twisted. The true identity of "Eve's Phantom" is Eve's physical body having lost its mind - a "wanderer of time", searching for her scattered pieces of mind (memories). She's only a "possibility" based on an uncertain past and her existence isn't stable. This is why there are instances when she disappears or is seen as a Twisted. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Hyde confronts Eve and reveals the truth of Time Zero, the Twisted and the High Ones. Hyde tells Eve his plan to become one with her in order for them to experience a rebirth and gave birth to descendants which are advanced life forms which can end the war against the Twisted. When Eve asks Hyde if the people who are important to her will be in this future, Hyde claims they're "nothing", upsetting Eve. When Hyde attempts to force himself into Eve, Aya somehow appears and kills him. Aya tells Eve to shoot her. Aya and Eve become surrounded by a green light, which is a kind of Overdive. Thanks to Aya, their minds can be exchanged back calmly. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve (as Aya) kills Aya (in Eve's body). Eve is now permanently in Aya's body, as Aya's consciousness and Eve's body are now gone. Eve realizes that Aya has sacrificed her own life in order to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. After hearing Kyle's disembodied voice, Eve finds him alive and well. Aya's voice then gives Eve some final words of encouragement accompanied with a light, before a new timeline is created. One in which Eve's physical form never existed nor Aya's soul. The scene switches back to the wedding. As Kyle is about to marry Aya Brea who is now Eve, he chuckles and tells Eve to be strong and independent about her own life, and that he and Aya will watch over her. He then states that he is on a quest to find eternity (Aya), and wishes Eve a happy birthday before leaving the church. During the secret ending of The 3rd Birthday, a blonde woman with a hair style similar to Aya's walks by Eve in the middle of a snow-filled street and dressed a large brown trench coat. She wishes Eve a happy birthday before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around wildly. It could have been Aya's voice and Eve's unconscious just imagining her, Aya making a final appearance by taking over someone's body, or simply all part of Eve's imagination. Either way, the woman is taller than Eve, even when she's in Aya's body. This could be because Eve was always shorter than Aya and still sees her as being taller, so no matter whose body she's in her subconscious remembers the fact. In her notes, Eve mentions that she is a member of the FBI's secret operative team. She mentions that she lives in a world with no Twisted, but that she "can still feel them sometimes". Eve has a feeling that another disaster may occur again one day. Age In Parasite Eve II, which is set in September 2000, Aya noted that Eve's X-rays in the operation room looked like those of at least a 10 year old, although they are only 15 months old, implying Eve was created around 1999. Aya can also learn that in January 1998, a shadowy organization collected a neo-mitochondria DNA sample from Aya to use for their ANMCs, meaning that Eve may have also been created using Aya's DNA in 1998. Upon examining Eve's bed, Aya notes that Eve has a high growth rate. In the good ending of Parasite Eve II, Aya states that Eve has attended junior high for a month, suggesting Eve already has the mentality of an early teenager. When Time Zero occurred in December 2010 in The 3rd Birthday, Eve had the mentality of a young woman in her 20s at the time of Aya's death. This can also be reconfirmed by the character notes in the game, which stated that Eve graduated from State University of New York in 2008. In the conclusion of The 3rd Birthday which begins again in December 2010, it can be concluded that Eve has the mentality of a young woman in her 20s, now in Aya's slow-aging body which is chronologically 38 yet biologically young. In the secret ending, Eve, in Aya's body, walks by a woman who suspiciously looks like Aya who tells her, in Aya's voice, "Happy birthday. It's your fourth", assuming Eve is actually four years old (in Aya's body since Time Zero). Quotes * "Um... Aya? Are those stars?" (Eve's first words in Parasite Eve II) * "I'm... Aya... No... Who am I? I don't..." Trivia *In The 3rd Birthday, Eve is the same height as she was in Parasite Eve II, suggesting her adult body is that of a girl's. This is likely due to the effects of being Aya's clone, and bearing her special mitochondria and genetic makeup. *According to some unlockable files Aya can receive, Emily's nickname for Eve is "Rib". This is based off the Bible, in which God used a rib from Adam to create Eve, which Emily sees as sort of the same process of how Eve made her a "Higher One". Gallery Parasite Eve II Pe2-maya.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. everestrained.jpg|Eve restrained. 15-capture_23092011_130518.jpg|Eve restrained to an operating table. 29-capture_02122011_132851.jpg|Eve wandering the shelter. 30-capture_02122011_132856.jpg|Eve wandering the shelter. 32-capture_02122011_132906.jpg|Eve being cornered by GOLEMs. 34-capture_02122011_132914.jpg|Eve being cornered by GOLEMs. 37-capture_02122011_132920.jpg|Eve being cornered by GOLEMs. eve helmet.png|Eve wearing her helmet. Approach1.gif|Aya stops Kyle from killing Eve. Approach2.gif|Eve awakening. Fmv1012-29.jpg|Eve awakening. Vlcsnap-3747.png|Eve awakening. eve's room.png|Eve in her room, scared by a telephone ring. 6-capture 24032012 214154.jpg|Eve in her room. 12-capture_24032012_214217.jpg|Escaping through Eve's window. 20-capture_24032012_214250.jpg|Eve refusing to leave her "sister". 34-capture_24032012_214453.jpg|Aya and Eve attempting to escape the ark. 35-capture_24032012_214459.jpg|Aya and Eve attempting to escape the ark. 44-capture_24032012_214742.jpg|Eve captured by No. 9. Pe2_18.jpg|Eve at the museum. Fmv1013-11.jpg|Eve at the museum. pe2 ending eve aya.png|Eve and Aya at the museum. AyaEve.png|Eve and Aya. The 3rd Birthday CharacterSketchesEve01RegularOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Eve's regular clothing. CharacterSketchesEve02FormalOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Eve's wedding clothing. EveMask.png|Eve in a vision. Eve_appears.png|Eve appears. EvePassThrough.gif|Eve walks through Aya. EveKyle.gif|Eve and Kyle. EveKyle.png|Eve and Kyle. EveDisappears.gif|Eve disappears. EveEyes.gif|Eve. Eve wedding.jpg|Eve at Aya's wedding. t3b_eve_brea_8.jpg|Eve. AyaWedding (3).png|Aya giving her gun to Eve. SistersHug.png|Eve and Aya embrace one last time. EvePortrait.png|Portrait. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters